What I Can Do
by ninjakat405
Summary: It's Misaki's and Usagi's first year anniversary and Usagi is going to take his boyfriend to a very fancy restaurant. As Misaki heads back to the house to get ready, he tries to think of what he has done for Usagi in their flowering relationship.


**A/N: **I'm back with another one! Just as sappy as the first JR fanfiction too.

I've finally gotten a beta-reader, too, so hopefully those typos will go away!

Enjoy!

* * *

The doors of the subway opened with a hiss and the pounding of feet echoed in the underground tunnels as passengers pushed and shoved past each other on their way in and out of the terminals. Misaki stumbled his way through the train's doors just as they were about to close and fell into a seat as the vehicle lurched to an unsteady halt. It found the tracks again and the ride smoothed out.

Misaki couldn't help the small smile on his face. It had been a whole year since he had finally given into a certain spoiled brat of a man. A year full of limb-entangled mornings, pre-occupied nights, and meals, laughs, and kisses in between. Misaki had to admit; it was much better than he ever thought.

Now that he and Usagi were together, the older man's possessiveness had lightened up considerably. Misaki was no longer forced on dates or raped on his own couch. Presents were not flung at him and Usagi wasn't breathing down his neck whispering lewd endearments with every other exhale. They went out at least twice a month, the days picked out by Misaki between work and school. Presents were small and graciously accepted and the bedroom door was left wide as an invitation.

They were both happy.

He jumped as his cellphone blurted out a shrill tone and Misaki quickly fished it out of his pocket and answered the call before the baby next to him could wake up and squall everyone's ears off.

"Wear something nice."

Misaki's eyebrows knotted together. "Usagi?"

"You still have that suit, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Wear that. I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Wait, Usagi – that suit probably doesn't even fit me anymore!"

"Then I'll get you a new one before we go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Some place nice. Let me know if the suit doesn't fit. Remember: half an hour."

There was a click and Misaki was left with confusion and a dull dial tone. With a sigh, he pocketed his cellphone and leaned his head against the window. Maybe not ever date was picked out by him and maybe he wasn't exactly asked about everything. But today was an exception. It was their anniversary.

Wear something nice…he frowned. Now that he thought about it, Misaki hadn't worn that suit in over a year. They hadn't gone to that restaurant after the first incident with Usagi's 'friend' and Misaki had never wanted to go somewhere that expensive again. If Usagi was asking about the suit, it had to mean that there were plans at a fancy place. And knowing Usagi, a very fancy and very expensive place.

Misaki folded and unfolded his hands. Now that he really thought about it, Usagi was the one who always bought the presents, the one who always paid at restaurants, and the one to ask and guide through sex. When was the last time he had ever done anything for Usagi?

And he was just going to do nothing? And let Usagi do everything for him – even more than usual and more expensive – again? On their anniversary? What did that say about him?

Misaki took the next stop and stepped out of the subway. He checked the meager contents of his wallet before determining that he would have just enough and strode down the street. He couldn't afford suits or fancy food or, well, anything to rival Usagi's spending, but he could get all of those clichéd items couples got on their anniversaries. Everyone on television seemed to love the sap. Usagi had to be one of those people from the way they were always going on dates and making sure the bed was just right before love-making.

It wasn't a very large place – it looked like it had seen better days. The sign was dull and the paint was wearing off on the outside. The door creaked and the handle was rusty. But inside bright colors of every hue burst from vases stacking from the floor to the ceiling. Flowers lined every shelf, pots and dirt and vases were nestled under counters.

Misaki found a small bouquet of roses blooming in the corner and smiled. Roses were what boyfriends always got their girlfriends, right? That just left out the chocolate. The beginning of winter was nowhere near the time of heart-shaped chocolates or bears with some kind of girly message, and Misaki ended up with two normal chocolate bars. It would have to do.

Usagi was already at the house by the time Misaki stepped into the house. The surprise was lost with no time to ready himself for his boyfriend or stow the gifts away for later presentation, but Usagi's eyes were all on him and not the giant flowers or plastic bags. Instead of questions, Usagi's arms were thrown around his neck.

"I said I would be here in thirty minutes and I show up to an empty house. I thought you ran off."

"Me?" Misaki snorted. "Now why would I do that?" He shifted awkwardly, unable to return the hug with his occupied hands.

"You've only been doing so for – how long has it been? – as long as I've met you." Usagi chuckled. The younger huffed and tried to shove him off. "If you weren't running away, what were you doing?"

Misaki waved his hands to relocate Usagi's eyes to the flowers and chocolate. He glanced away as his boyfriend's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "I wanted to do something too..." He handed the presents to Usagi and, with nothing else to do with them, stuffed his hands in his pockets. He could feel a blush creep across his face. "You were going to bring me to some really fancy restaurant and you've been so much already in such a short time. I don't feel like I've done anything for you and today is supposed to be special. I thought to get you something too…"

Usagi's warm fingers were grabbing his chin, tilting it up and then their lips met.

"Every day with you special," Usagi smiled. "Just having you close is enough, knowing you're here and mine is worth more than any dining experience. But I like to try to match the two." He took the roses before searching through the bag and chuckled. "Go try on the suit. I have reservations that need to be met on time. And cigarettes would have been nicer if you're thinking of another present."

Misaki threw the coat hanger at Usagi. "You'll eat those and you'll like it you spoiled brat!"

The man swatted the plastic hanger away. "I expect you downstairs in five minutes. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, idiot," Misaki grumbled.


End file.
